CP - December, 2391
This page chronicles posts #23161-23280 and spans the time of December 1st to December 31st of the year 2391. *CP - November, 2391 *CP - January, 2392 Bajor Plots First Week When MICHAEL RICHARDSON V brings LALI MUNROE on a camping trip, he has a luxury tent for her. After teaching her some hunting techniques, they go out and he catches a bear, killing it in front of her. She is nauseated but sticks with it, which prompts him to confess his love to her. NRR’BT MADDIX and SUNI DAMAR talk at school about the incident with the humping before agreeing to be a couple. MARCUS WOLFE asks to see SIOMANE TARA and they get into a fight about his lack of support for her life and he promises not to being up his issues with her fiancé if she continues to keep him in her life. KESS PORGOIT is on a train for a holiday break when she runs into JANA KORVIN and they talk about their future plans and their connections via Nerys and the Wolfe family. During a production of the Wizard of Oz, NRR’BT and SUNI work together and make it an awesome show! NERYS DORR and KORVIN have a meeting together and decide they are going to remain friends. BENJAMIN WOLFE finally goes to the hotel with INDIRA DORR but they aren’t able to have sex because of his nerves, so he awkwardly leaves making Indira feel terrible. INDIRA then calls ARTHUR GREENWOOD in hopes he would break his sex rule to come and make her feel better. Second Week When KARYN DAX-WOLFE loses her championship, BENJAMIN WOLFE is there to cheer her up and distracts her by confessing some things that happened with him and Indira. BENJAMIN eventually talks to MARCUS WOLFE and explains he doesn’t need to be an adult anymore and he realizes he isn’t ready. Back on the planet since being away on Earth for family things, CALEB SPARKS has lost a lot of weight and shocks ISABELLE RICHARDSON into not believing he is the same person, while also getting a position at the Bajoran News Service. CALEB later sees MEGAN GREENWOOD and she is reunited with SAWYER SPARKS who is now in Caleb’s care. MEGAN gets back from hanging out with her brother when she tells CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD she wants to learn how to play the guitar for Christmas. CHRISTOPHER later goes out with KARYN to try and cheer her up from her loss of spring ball. INDIRA DORR is still feeling bad about things so she talks to WILLIAM BELL who explains she is normal but just growing too fast to compensate for her bodies changes. CALEB hopes to meet KARYN so they chat at the university and get to know one another and her relationship to Megan. INDIRA and BENJAMIN talk about their project and their relationship in general when Indira learns her lesson on just who to call a friend. MARCUS continues to look into his clues from Rahne when NERYS DORR brings him information on the Orb of Souls and paintings by a Vedek Lian. JAMES MUNROE takes VIDIAL TARLICA’s case when she is accused of murdering her fiancé, Mr.Berol, to get his property and inheritance after he dies. Third Week Going to the mall, CALEB SPARKS tells MEGAN GREENWOOD he is going to get gifts for all the siblings left and wants her help to make them special...all the while remembering things from his past he hadn’t before. VIDIAL TARLICA is out on bail and house arrest as she gives JAMES MUNROE more information about her relationship with the former mayor of Lonar. ARTHUR GREENWOOD is pissy when MEGAN gets back from the mall and asks her to no longer hang out with Caleb as much so he can have her company. JAMES goes to trial with VIDIAL but is shocked when information comes out on the stand that she knew about her fiancés heart issues. MICHAEL RICHARDSON V is there to work on things with LALI MUNROE when they realize maybe it was the daughter who had had a perm that day. JAMES brings the girl to the stand and gets her to confess to the murder, absolving his client of wrong doing. CALEB seeks out MEGAN at her apartment but when ARTHUR gets involved, there is a fist fight, prompting Caleb to almost tell Christopher but Megan implores him not to. MEGAN talks to CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD herself, getting him to understand what happened and her part in it. JAMES has a celebratory drink with VIDIAL only to get a private tour and has sex with her in her club. Just before the holidays, CALEB says his goodbyes to ISABELLE RICHARDSON who is heading to Earth, but they get in some flirts. KATAL WOLFE and MARCUS WOLFE talk about an upcoming possible shuttle flight with Vedek Dorr and Marcus uses his proof of the issue to make her feel better. MARCUS then goes out and gets LUKE WOLFE a pet Buzzit now he is older and can help look after it. Fourth Week Going to the observatory, CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD and KARYN DAX-WOLFE have a nice time out before things are interrupted when he is told something happened to Megan. In the mean time, at the highschool, MEGAN GREENWOOD sneaks out of the dance with her boyfriend Ryan who tries to have sex with her. ARTHUR GREENWOOD and CALEB SPARKS intercept and Arty beats Ryan up before taking her home to be with her for midnight. CHRISTOPHER makes it back to the apartment, getting information from MEGAN and vows to make sure Ryan is punished. Earth Plots Fourth Week Arriving on the planet for the holidays, MICHAEL RICHRDSON V seeks out his parents to introduce Isaac and Miranda Richardson to LALI MUNROE. Miranda is a little concerned about her age and talks to MICHAEL about it before Isaac has some one-on-one time, liking the girl for her attitude and family background. ISABELLE RICHARDSON arrives shortly after and gets grilled about her ‘boy toy’ Liam from her father who is concerned about the guy being too liberal. For New Years, MICHAEL is in Toronto with LALI where he meets SHAWN MUNROE as well as BARBARA MUNROE before having a romantic carriage ride with Lali as 2392 was rung in. Cardassia Plots Fourth Week After the holidays, SUNI DAMAR makes it to Prime and sees TOREL DAMAR, catching up with him but things escalate when she uses her new found interest in biting to get him riled up. SIOMANE TARA is surprised when FREN DANAN comes to see her and takes her to Stars for early new year celebrations but they get into a deep convo about Marcus as she vows to no longer speak to him. TOREL gets suspicious of Nrr’bt and questions RHODAS DRURU, Suni’s guard, only to get into a fight. Upset, TOREL violently confronts SUNI and makes her promise to not see Nrr’bt any more. Just before the new year, FREN brings his wife LINA DANAN a rabbit as a pet, hoping this bunny could be used to bring her closer to Tara without realizing what is going on. #12 December, 2391 2391 #12 2391 #12